Ogre (Tekken)
Stealer of Souls (Street Fighter X Tekken) |origin = Unknown |nationality = Aztec }} known in Japan as is a fictional character from the Tekken fighting game franchise by Bandai Namco Entertainment. He is introduced in Tekken 3 as an Aztec fighting god who is the game's main villain and final boss, along with his grotesque alter ego, True Ogre. Since his debut, Ogre has featured intermittently in the Tekken series with non-player roles in Tekken 4 as cameo and Tekken 5 in Devil Within Mode (only True Ogre), with several appearances in crossover games outside the Tekken franchise. He has received mostly positive critical reception for his design and characterization. Appearances ''Tekken'' series Ogre is believed to be a biological weapon abandoned on earth by an ancient alien race, while he is additionally worshipped by ancient Aztecs as the "God of Fighting". In Tekken 3 (1997), Heihachi Mishima sends his personal army, the Tekken Force, to search a temple in central Mexico, but they are promptly obliterated by Ogre. Having witnessed his power firsthand, Heihachi seeks an opportunity to use him in hopes of creating the ultimate life form while staving off his own aging process, and therefore stages the third edition of the King of Iron Fist Tournament held throughout the Tekken series in order to draw Ogre out. In the meantime, Ogre kills King in combat, beats Baek Doo San into a yearlong coma, and supposedly kills Jin's mother Jun Kazama. Paul Phoenix defeats Ogre in the tournament, but he then quits the competition under the impression that he has won, when he had one last opponent remaining in Ogre's true form, True Ogre. Heihachi then collects blood samples and skin tissue from the creature in order to splice his genomes with his own, but the project is unsuccessful, as he is missing a key ingredient called the "Devil Gene", which the series protagonist Jin Kazama and his father Kazuya possess. In Tekken 5 (2004), Ogre is playable in the "Arcade History" mode and is the final boss of the "Devil Within" minigame, where clones of him and Heihachi are defeated by Jin Kazama. Ogre appears in the noncanonical games Tekken Card Challenge and Tekken Mobile, and is playable in the spinoff titles Tekken Tag Tournament and in Tekken Tag Tournament 2, with a version of the character called Ancient Ogre exclusive to the console version of the latter as a download. Design and gameplay Ogre is the Tekken series' first main villain unrelated to the Mishima family. His first form resembles a tall, muscular humanoid with dark green skin and red glaring eyes. He adorns various types and pieces of old Aztec jewelry and a large golden helmet/crown with very long orange hair. He is also has a small round shield that is said to be the fabled Stone of the Sun, the Aztec calendar attached to his left arm. His True Ogre form differs greatly in appearance, resembling a gargoyle sporting large wings and horns with his neck enveloped in fur, and massive claws on his feet and left hand with the right composed of a series of writhing snakes. A swimsuit costume for True Ogre was included with pre-orders of Tekken Tag Tournament 2. In 2014, after a fan posted a still image from Tekken 3 on Twitter showing a silhouetted Ogre holding a disembodied head, Harada repeatedly denied it was that of Jun Kazama. Ogre does not have a specific fighting style, as it is borrowed from those of many different series characters. He achieves his "True Ogre" form after defeating and absorbing the soul of Heihachi Mishima. Other games and merchandise Ogre makes a cameo appearance in the 2005 tactical role-playing game Namco x Capcom as a non-playable boss. Ogre is selectable in the 2012 crossover fighter Street Fighter X Tekken, in which he serves as a final boss and is part of the storyline of the game's characters traveling to the Antarctic in pursuit of an artifact called "Pandora's Box". The character appeared in several Tekken-related comic books published between 1997 and 2012. Bandai Namco released an Epoch Co. Tekken 3 action figure of True Ogre in 1999. Reception Ogre was rated the 23rd-best Tekken character in 2017 by Gavin Jasper of Den of Geek: "True Ogre has the overkill you’d want in a final boss, but the understated green statue of an Aztec warrior has its own ominous feel to it." However, he considered it "for the best that he never became a recurring villain. Tekken 3 was enough and it springboarded the Mishima bloodline feud into a new direction upon his death." Kevin Wong of Complex said of True Ogre in 2013: "Heihachi + Ogre = Holy shit. When we first saw this beast in Tekken 3, we were intimidated, and that was before he started breathing fire. Mountains of quarters were wasted on conquering this behemoth. In the first Tekken Tag Tournament, True Ogre was the ultimate, broken partner, forming the backbone of nearly every team in every competition. Tom Goulter of GamesRadar said in 2012, "Ogre's lack of a sombrero, a penchant for Salsa dancing, or any known connection to drug crime marks him as one of the more progressive Latino videogame characters in recent years." Lucas Sullivan of GamesRadar included the Namco X Capcom roster among his "15 most bizarre crossovers in gaming" in 2012: "The day that Captain Commando, Klonoa, Huitzil, and Ogre co-exist in the same game is a grand day indeed." In 2012, FHM listed Ogre and Akuma as one of the "10 Awesome Fantasy Fights in Street Fighter X Tekken". In 2013, Complex's Gus Turner ranked Ogre the nineteenth-"Most Feared God in Video Games": "An Aztec deity, Ogre is the God of Fighting, which, obviously, makes him a pretty good fit for the Tekken series. Just take a look at him. What else needs to be said?" In 2015, CDKeys rated him the sixth-best fighting game villain: "True Ogre is a great visual, and helped players enjoy an epic conclusion to one of the PlayStation’s best fighting games." Computer and Video Games named Ogre one of "Tekken 's worst ever characters" in 2011, describing him as "looking more in-character on a Mardi Gras float passing out flower garlands than he does being hit in the face by Paul Phoenix". In a 2012 fan poll held by Bandai Namco, Ogre was only the 47th-most requested out of 54 Tekken characters for inclusion in the unreleased crossover Tekken X Street Fighter, receiving 1,994 (2.26%) of 88,280 votes. See also *List of deities in fiction Notes References Category:Male video game characters Category:Namco antagonists Category:Tekken characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Fictional deities Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional mixed martial artists Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters who have mental powers Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997